


Dealing With Frustration

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike decides to deal with his frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing With Frustration

Dealing with Frustration 

 

“Giles, are you here?” 

“No, he’s gone out. Now get lost.” 

“Spike, everything alright?” 

He was slouched in a chair a glass in his hand and a half empty bottle of scotch beside him. “Bloody perfect, love. Just what I always wanted, a chip in my noggin’ stoppin’ me from being a real vampire. Now beat it.” 

“I can’t leave you here half drunk,” Willow said with a little sigh, it just didn’t feel right and she was all about doing the right thing. 

“Go away!” 

“But Spike…” 

Spike took a large gulp of his scotch. “What do you care? You lot don’t give a damn ‘bout me one way or the other.” Reaching for the bottle Spike poured himself another glass, he didn’t offer the bottle to Willow knowing she would refuse it. “Look, just ‘cos you ain’t got a life of your own doesn’t mean I need you hangin’ ‘round me all day. Sod off, witch.” 

“Just because you’re frustrated doesn’t mean you can take it out on me, Spike.” 

Frustrated; yeah, that was his problem alright, chit had no idea how well she’d hit the mark.

Eyes lowering Spike let his gaze drift down her body. When he reached her red painted toe nails he began to work his way back up again; extremely slowly. Willow immediately became painfully aware of every inch of her body and the way it was reacting to his scrutiny. 

He fixed her with a gleaming stare that made Willow’s stomach quiver. His voice was low and throaty when he spoke. “Did it ever occur to you that you’re the reason I’m frustrated?”

Willow swallowed nervously, it hadn’t occurred to her; she hadn’t thought it possible for Spike to have any sort of feelings towards her, but Spike was staring at her now as though he did and her composure wavered as she dissolved inside and her inner temperature jumped several degrees.

The next thing Willow knew Spike was standing over her his lips pressed to hers. As shocked as she was her body still reacted to him and Willow found herself kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving into the temptation of running her fingers through the soft waves of his hair. 

Spike muttered something against her mouth before releasing her and sinking back into his seat. He stared straight ahead of him for a few seconds before pouring himself another drink. 

Willow stared stupidly at him raising a trembling hand to her lips. Spike didn’t look at her or say a word; it was like it had never happened. Disappointment flooded her, it seemed that kissing her registered somewhere beneath changing his socks on the completely forgettable scale and she would be the one left comparing every other kiss she ever had with that one.

She got up and left quietly tears pricking her eyes; no wonder Oz had left her if her kisses were that bad. 

The door clicked shut behind her and Spike groaned that kiss hadn’t helped. Now he wanted her more than ever. Willow hadn’t pushed him away he realised and a slow smile curled his lips; maybe there was hope for him after all.


End file.
